Old Flame
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Mary runs into an old flame, will the relationship rekindle or will they stay friends?
1. We Meet Again

Mary wakes up in the morning and gives Carlos, her husband a good morning kiss."Good morning my love," said Mary."Good morning Mary," said Carlos.Mary made breakfast, got dressed, kissed her husband, and left for work."Don't be gone too long," said Carlos."Oh I won't," said Mary.

Mary had just got a new job as a lifeguard at the Glen Oak YMCA.While Mary was on duty, an old friend from high school covered her eyes."Guess who," said a familier voice."Robbie?" Mary questioned."Nope," said the voice."Wilson?" Mary questioned again hoping she was right."Nope, nice try though," said the voice."Ben?" Mary questioned, this time she was pretty sure she was right."No, give up?" asked the voice."Yep," said Mary."I'll give you a hint, it's the guy who ran you over with a car and left you in the street," said the voice."Michael Towner!" This time Mary was sure, she remembered.

Mary was so excited to see him she almost couldn't breathe."Oh my gosh, it's so great to see you," said Mary hugging her old friend."You haven't met my fiancé, Leah. Leah, this is Mary, I use to go to school with her," said Michael.

"Hi Mary nice to meet you," said Leah."Hi Leah, it's nice to meet you too," said Mary shaking Leah's hand."Oh yeah, and you should meet my husband, Carlos," said Mary."Where is he?" asked Michael."He's back at home," said Mary."Well, I was thinking, maybe after you're off duty, we could double date and go out for coffee or something,"

Michael suggested._Everytime Mary smiles it makes my heart melt. Please don't smile Mary, you make me want to kiss you all over. Mary's still the beautiful girl I remember her as. This isn't supposed to be happening. I love Leah, not Mary. Why am I feeling this way? _Michael thought to himself.Suddenly someone else appeared to Mary, he didn't seem very happy.


	2. No Me Without You

"Mary, perhaps you should worry less about boys and more about your work," said Mary's boss angrily."I'm sorry," said Mary."Well, someone just went to the bathroom in the pool and you didn't catch it," said the angry boss

.Mary blew her whistle three times.Everyone got out of the pool."What do you do about accidents in the pool again?" asked Mary."Well, first you clear the pool, I can see you've already done that. After the pool is clear you need to put more chemicals in the pool.The pool should stay closed for one hour," explained the boss.

"Okay thank you," said Mary._This is NOT my day. _Mary was very frustrated with what was going on, first her exboyfriend from high school showed up, then something happened in the pool. What could be worse?Mary struggled through a whole day's work. When work was finally over, she called her husband Carlos, her ex boyfriend Michael Towner, and Michael's fiancé Leah to go on a double date for dinner.Carlos was not pleased when he met Michael.

"Are you sure you guys are just friends?" asked Carlos."Of course I'm sure, we're both seeing other people so no we're not dating," said Mary."I know that you're lying. I've known of many secret relationships.If I find out that you two are romantically you're going to get it," said Carlos angrily."You know what Carlos, maybe we shouldn't be together if you're going to be like this," said Mary."Are you telling me you want a divorce?" asked Carlos.

"Well, maybe it would be better that way if you're going to be like this," said Mary."Fine!" exclaimed Carlos angrily.Mary gave Carlos his wedding ring back."Leah, I hate to say this, but I don't think we should be together anymore," said Michael."Then why did you ask me to marry you?" asked Leah.

"I thought I loved you, but now I know that I love Mary," explained Michael."I loved you! How could you do this to me?!?" Leah broke into tears, gave Michael back his ring, and left."Mary, I'm glad you dumped him, he was a jerk.Leah and I aren't getting married, I don't love Leah. I love you Mary," said Michael."I love you too Michael. I tried to fight it but I just can't anymore. Carlos is a real jerk. I like Leah, she's nice but I love you," said Mary.They kiss."Will you marry me?" asked Michael."Of course I will," said Mary.


End file.
